


Knock Knock

by StarburstSunset



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An au in which Seiko and Ruruka are girlfriends before The Incident, Anyways, But for this probably not, Cute ex girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, I JUST NEED SOME FLUFF WITH MY LESBIAN DAUGHTERS OKAY, I need them to make up ;;, I'll update the tags if theres any smut, Probably includes light sexual content and bad words, Rip tbh, Then the gym goes kaboom and they break up, This is SUPER OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarburstSunset/pseuds/StarburstSunset
Summary: Ruruka is minding her own business, making sweets in the kitchen, when she gets an... unexpected visitor... knocking on her door.





	1. Forgiven?

**Author's Note:**

> I will hopefully not abandon this but I have no motivation for anything so don't be surprised if I do tbh. But anyways. This is really out of character but I just needed some fluff. My two favorite gay daughters...

Knock, knock. 

A quick, hesitant rapping sounded on the ivory white door, echoing sharply in the house behind. The resident of the house, Ruruka Andou, blinked her big blue eyes as the sound startled her out of her sugar-filled haze. She had been so busy working on her newest batch of pastries that she had forgotten there were other things she needed to do. She sighed and put down her cooking utensils, then hastily began to clean up, just in case someone ended up entering the house. 

"I'll be right there," she called out to the visitor, her voice sweet and happy. She was in a relatively cheerful mood that day, and she didn't think anything could have changed that. Ruruka hummed a soft tune as she finished tidying up her workspace, and then began walking to the door. 

"Who would come to my house right now? I don't think I invited anyone," the confectioner wondered out loud as she walked, pink boots clicking gently on the hardwood floor. 

Her gait was confident and her eyes gleamed as she unlocked the door and rested her fingers on the handle. She swung open the entrance and gave a big smile. 

"Hey! How may I--" As the candymaker opened her eyes, she stopped mid-sentence and gawked at the visitor. She quickly lost her smile, and though it didn't turn into a frown, she gained a look of confusion and annoyance. 

"... Well, I might as well just... get into this, I guess. Before you slam the door on my face." The outsider's voice was quiet and low, eerily familiar to someone from Ruruka's past. 

"Kimura?" Ruruka hissed, her widened blue eyes narrowing into furious slits, looking uncannily like a cat. 

"Andou." The pharmacist in front of Ruruka regarded her with a gentle, guilty expression, her mask clutched in her hand instead of on her face. One of the girl's brilliant silver eyes was visible, but the other was covered by wavy gray hair that flowed softly out to the sides. 

"I don't want to talk with you. You're dead to me." 

"I'm pretty clearly not dead, Andou," Seiko replied coolly, looking slightly amused. "But it's been a few years. I wanted to apologize." 

Ruruka was silent, and she slowly let up on the glare, but the oceans that were her eyes critically scorched Seiko's skin. "Don't think I'm gonna forgive you that easily. But at least you're not coming to pick a fight." 

"There was a mix-up, Miss Andou," Ruruka, nearly winced when she heard her ex call her so formally, but Seiko didn't notice or just ignored it and continued, "I didn't set up the bomb, nor give you the wrong medicine. Like I said, there was a mix-up." 

Ruruka stared, and wondered to herself, 'Why do I care if she refers to me as Miss Andou? I don't care. She should be referring to me formally.' She realized Seiko was waiting for her response, and shook herself out of her daze. 

"How am I supposed to believe you?" She spoke out loud, this time, her voice strong and her arms crossed messily over her chest. 

"I have proof, if you could call it that. One of our underclassmen confessed to planting the bomb. I happened to run into him in the hall, and ended up accidentally switching bags, so I ended up with his detonator. As for the strengthening serum, he had taken the wrong one by chance, yours, and therefore you also ended up with the wrong one," Seiko explained softly, pausing to give a look to Ruruka, to check if all of it was sinking in. "Make sense, Andou?"

Ruru nodded slowly, sighing. "I guess. But that isn't really proof, just a possibly fake explanation. I don't know how I can believe you." 

"I have confirmation from the school. We detonated the bomb, so we were expelled instead of the individual who set it."

"Bullshit..." Ruruka hissed under her breath, her head lowered with fury. 

"You don't believe me?" Seiko cocked her head, as if she had expected this outcome. 

"I'm not... unconvinced. But prove it. PROVE you would never do something that to me, and I'll believe you." Ruruka growled, convincing herself guiltily that Seiko could never prove her worth to her again. 

Seiko blinked, obviously stunned, and then replied, "O-okay. May I come in?"

"Guess so." Ruruka moved from the doorway to allow Seiko in. 

Seiko's lips turned up into a light smile as she stepped inside. 

"Hm... ah, where's Izayoi?" Seiko asked curiously, just noticing that the blacksmith had been nowhere in sight since she had come to the doorway ten minutes ago. There seemed to be a twinge of bitterness in the pharmacist's voice, but Ruruka convinced herself she must have imagined it. 

"..." Ruruka's chest heaved in a sigh, and she hesitated for a moment. "Broke up. A while ago. We had a fight... he doesn't like me much anymore."  
"Oh, really... I'm sorry," Seiko responded gently, sounding legitimately sorrowful. Without thinking, she gently rested her hand on Ruruka's and laced her fingers into hers instinctively, just like she had done so many times before.

Ruruka flinched as Seiko touched her, and Seiko quickly realized what she did. "Sorry, I-- I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, it was just my automatic reaction. I apologize, Miss Andou." 

Seiko began to move her hand, but Ruruka squeezed her slightly. Seiko felt a jolt of a warm, fuzzy feeling, one she hadn't felt since Ruruka left. Her cheeks felt uncomfortably warm, and she shifted her eyes slowly to Ruruka. 

"It's okay," Ruruka said softly, her cheeks clearly more blushed than normal as well. "I don't mind. Um... it actually feels... k-kinda nice... to have you hold my hand again..." 

Seiko flashed a smile at Ruruka; not mocking, a legitimate smile. She quickly lost it, though, embarrassed, and looked away. 

"... I think I can trust you. You still give me that... that feeling... as much as I don't want it..." Ruruka started, tripping a little over her words. She was pretty clearly flustered, and her hands shook a little from nerves. "But I still need proof. So show me, show me you weren't the one who did got me expelled." 

Seiko gently untangled her hand from Ruruka's and hestitantly reached for her. "May I?" Seiko asked uncertainly, not sure of whether Ruruka would be alright with being touched more than what she had done already on accident. 

Ruruka nodded, silent, expecting at most a warm hug and a little peck on the head, or maybe the cheek if she dared. She wasn't really thinking Seiko would do anything more; after all, she was probably still upset. 

Seiko's arms ended up softly wrapped around Ruruka, and she pulled the confectioner closer. Ruruka blushed a little harder as she felt Kimura's body heat, comfortably warm, against her. The pharmacist took a deep breath and hesitated for a moment, contemplating her decision. Ruruka looked away briefly. Maybe she wouldn't get a kiss after all. 

In the next moment, Ruruka swore she died and went to heaven. It was that good. The best moment in her life, probably... or at least the best in a while. 

Seiko finally stopped hesitating, seeing her chance, and pressed her lips against Ruruka's, pulling the woman close to her chest. As soon as their lips met, Ruruka melted into Seiko's arms like chocolate. She wrapped her arms around Seiko's neck to cling onto the last few seconds of the sweet kiss. However, Seiko kept Ruruka hugged to her body even after they separated, holding her ex-girlfriend close. Ruruka let out a soft sigh, and cuddled into Seiko's chest. Her senses were saying not to trust Seiko, but she just knew she was cold and Seiko could fix that. Besides, it wasn't that awkward. They had cuddled many, many times before, as they had dated for a few years before they had the big fight. And Ruruka was too tired to care. 

"I missed being cuddled," Ruruka murmured, laughing bitterly to herself. "Who knew that you'd be the one to relieve that, and not Izayoi?" 

"You still aren't over him," Seiko observed gently, moving a hand up to stroke Ruruka's soft pink hair. "That's okay."

"No." Ruruka pushed her face into Seiko's chest, resisting the urge to purr as her ex pet her hair. 

"Yes." Seiko gave Ruruka an amused look, lifting her head up enough to glimpse her eyes. She pressed a chaste kiss to the confectioner's forehead, eliciting a surprised squeak from her. 

"You... weren't supposed to kiss me," Ruruka huffed indignantly, thinking back a minute or two. She had hoped to distract Seiko.

"Hm." 

"Seriously!" 

"You kissed back, Miss Andou," Seiko retorted, her eyes sparkling. She raised her eyebrows.

Ruruka shot Seiko a glare, but she couldn't keep it on her face, for it was true, after all. She HAD kissed her back... and fully enjoyed it, too. 

Ruruka wouldn't admit it out loud, but she kind of wanted Seiko to kiss her again. 

'Wait... what?' 

Then Ruruka came to the realization; maybe she didn't want Izayoi back after all. Maybe she didn't need him. 

Maybe...  
Just maybe...  
Her ex could fill the void instead. The one she made, the one he mended, and then tore open again when he left. 

'What am I saying? I'm supposed to hate her.' 

But Ruruka couldn't bring herself to. She didn't really hate Seiko. She was just angry at her; and for a valid reason, too. But if it really wasn't her fault... 

'Maybe we could... get back together again...' Ruruka realized in her head, or at least she thought it was in her head. 

"I'd be up for that. I've missed you, y'know... Ruruka," Seiko responded, delicately folding her hands into a spot on her lap that was unoccupied by Ruruka. 

"I said that out loud." Ruruka stared, dismayed, at Seiko-- or what she could see of Seiko, anyway. 

"Yes. Was it supposed to be out loud?" 

"Uh... no. But it's too late to take it back now, so..."


	2. It's a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Ruruka asks Seiko to be her girlfriend on accident.  
> Continuation: Awkward flirting ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smoooooch... Uh! Sorry for the chapters being so short. I really have no motivation at all... dumb Starburst! *hits myself in the head with a brick* but anyway, I should have more motivation for the upcoming chapters... I'm planning something. I promise. Anyway, go on!

"Um... we have some catching up to do before... that, though," Seiko laughed softly, reminding Ruruka that it wasn't all going to be easy; things were still kind of awkward between them, and she nearly forgot that after the kiss. 

"Have you dated anyone since me?" Ruruka asked, slowly sitting up. Her blue eyes sparked with a curious light, with a hint of jealousy, and Seiko saw it. 

Seiko replied, "No," truthfully, and caught Ruruka off guard. 

The woman glanced up at Seiko, startled, and Seiko continued, "Nobody really caught my eye. You were... pretty special." 

"Was I?" Ruruka questioned, a twinge of guilt in her voice. 

"In more ways than one." 

Seiko winked at her... or, she supposed it was a wink. Ruruka suddenly got the memo and she scowled at Seiko. 

"I hate you," Ruruka hissed, embarrassed. 

Her cheeks were dusted with a gentle pink blush, and her voice was fakely harsh. She couldn't get rid of the small bit of warmth towards Seiko, and she almost slapped herself for sounding so unbelievable. 

"You don't anymore," Seiko replied, "I can tell." 

"FUCK you." 

"Who am I getting fucked by? You? I mean, you have before." 

Ruruka immediately lost the glare as she was caught off guard for the fourth time in less than an hour, and she buried her face in her hands to cover her blush. She had managed to forget about those times, and... 

"Seiko, you're bringing the memories back..." Ruruka complained, flustered. 

"Hey, Ruruka, do you still have the same sex drive you had in high school? Did you do anything with Izayoi?" Seiko inquired, half curious and half joking. 

Ruruka's face went totally red and her eyes widened. "Seriously?!" 

"Yes, I'd like to know, actually." Seiko looked mildly amused by Ruruka's humiliation, but Ruru looked harder and also noticed the burning protectiveness in Seiko's visible eye. 

'That never left, huh... has she really cared about me all this time...?'

"I... never did anything with Izayoi... we never really kissed, even. He never was very affectionate," Ruruka muttered, feeling herself begin to sound bitter. 

She shook it off, but Seiko didn't. 

Seiko sighed, and reached out for Ruruka again, but pulled back. 

"He wasn't anything like me, was he?" 

"... That. I don't think I was ready for the sudden deprivation of affection... he'd lay his head on my lap if I gave him sweets, but it wasn't the same as..." Ruruka hesitated, and then leaned in and gave Seiko a little kiss on the cheek. "It wasn't the same as what you did." 

Seiko completely lost her composure, just from that little touch. A big pink blush quickly spread over her pale skin, and she broke into a big, dorky grin. 

'Shit, she's still so cute.' Ruruka realized, as she stared at Seiko's delicate, pretty features. She suddenly had the urge to kiss her all over her face, her lips, and slowly move down-- 

Ruruka felt the strong urge to slap herself in the face. 'Not yet.' She thought. 'It's way, way too early for that... you know that.' 

Seiko giggled, flustered, and as if suddenly realizing how she looked, swiftly tried to compose herself. "S-sorry, I just..." Seiko reached with a gloved hand to pull her mask up, realizing suddenly that it had been off the whole time. 

Ruruka took her hand, smiling. "You look cute like that. Just like back then... don't worry about it, okay?" 

"... O-okay." Seiko allowed Ruruka to take her hand, and she attempted to fight back the blush that already covered her face. 

She failed. 

Ruruka chuckled softly. "Who's flustered now, Seiko?" 

The silver-haired woman let out a nervous laugh. "It seems that that would be me." 

The former ultimate confectioner was about to make a snarky reply, but then she remembered something important. "Oh! I have a deadline that I need to meet... I need to finish making pastries. I'm sorry to cut this short, but..." 

"No, I understand, don't worry! I know how deadlines are," Seiko murmured back, hesitating for a moment before continuing with a question, "Do you think... maybe we could get together again tomorrow?" 

"It's a date! Is noon okay?" 

"Noon is good. I'll be here," Seiko responded happily, getting off the couch and helping Ruruka up as well. 

Ruruka graciously accepted the help, though she didn't need it, just so that she could hold Seiko's hand for a few more seconds. As Ruruka let go of Seiko's hand, she felt as if a warmth was being pulled from her chest. 

'Oh well. I'll see her tomorrow.' 

Seiko began walking towards the door, but stopped suddenly. "... Wait. Before I go... one more thing." She beckoned Ruruka over, and though confused, the woman walked up to her former girlfriend. 

"Hm--...?!" Ruruka was caught off guard as Seiko grabbed her waist and swiftly pulled her in for another soft, warm kiss. 

A shiver ran through Ruru's entire body, and she swore she felt a flame ignite in her chest. Warm and cold battled a war inside of her, and cold must have won, for Ruruka began to shake slightly. 

The pharmacist quickly slipped something into the confectioner's left back pocket, and then pulled away from the kiss, letting go of Ruruka's waist. 

Ruruka stumbled, catching herself on the wall to the left of her as Seiko turned and walked cheerfully out of the door. There was a firm click as Seiko closed the pure white entrance behind her. 

Ruruka slowly slid down the wall, unable to hold herself up with such shaky legs, and collapsed on the floor, hand to her face. 

She exhaled loudly, and, tasting Seiko on her tongue, she began to rummage in the pocket in her shorts. She fished out a note, so she unfolded the paper and began to read out loud. 

"Hello, Miss Andou! If you're reading this, then our meeting either went really horrible or really well-- I hope it went well. I don't know yet, of course, since I'm writing this beforehand... but I want to tell you that I meant what I did." 

Ruruka paused and furrowed her brow, confused, but spoke up again, continuing to read the letter. 

"I definitely meant that kiss. I've been planning that for a while now." Ruruka put her hand up to her mouth, mildly surprised. "Did you notice the taste?" 

The confectioner concentrated on the taste in her mouth. Seiko had tasted like... cherry candy? What? 

She continued reading. 

"If you didn't get the memo... I can have sugar now. Not much, and not very often, but I can have some every little while. This is because I'm taking another medicine that cancels out the effects of the sugar, so I can't have too much, like I said. So if our meeting went terribly, then... consider that for a moment. I can try your sweets." 

The note was signed with a tilde and Seiko's name, along with a few hearts here and there. 

Ruruka's jaw dropped. 

This was really, truly, the best day she had had in a while.


	3. Want a Kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I'm so sorry for the long wait!! I got writer's block, and on top of that the WIP for this chapter was lost in an... unfortunate accident. I only had the story saved on one electronic, and I had to start over with this chapter. This won't happen again!! And sorry for the bad writing in the other chapters as well. I believe I'm getting better, but this is my first time writing Ruruka and Seiko!! Hang tight!!

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. 

 

Ruruka shifted uncomfortably on the couch as the grandfather clock on the other side of the room counted down the seconds until the next minute, the minutes until the next hour. Anxiety blossomed feverishly in her chest, and she let out a soft, whispering sigh. She pressed her hand to her heart, begging it to beat a little slower. 

 

“What if she stands me up?” The woman murmured out loud, swinging her legs and, as a consequence, gently kicking the pastel pink cushion underneath her. “What if she just decides not to come?” She quickly reviewed all the negative outcomes in her head, worrying herself more and more by the second. 

 

“What if she was lying…?” 

 

Ruruka shook her head firmly, the thought almost bringing tears to her sky blue eyes. Even if there was the possibility, she refused to believe it until it happened. She let out another gentle sigh and turned to look at the clock. 

 

She spoke out loud again, whispering, “Eleven fifty-nine…” 

 

One more minute, maybe less, and she would know whether Seiko was going to come. If she did come, then… 

 

Ruruka was quickly startled out of her thoughts as the tall mahogany clock began loudly chiming twelve. She immediately formulated a messy plan in her head and got up off the couch, stretching her arms above her head and approaching the ivory-colored door. 

 

Just as she had expected, there was a swift knock at the door--exactly three taps, the noises evenly spaced out, and then a pause. Seiko was organized like that. 

 

Ruruka strode proudly towards the entrance, an air of confidence about her, and hesitated just as she got there. She swung open the door, and once again, like she expected, Seiko stood outside. Again, Seiko lacked her mask. The accessory in question hung down below her chin, resting gently on her collar. 

 

“You’re here!” Ruruka cheered, grabbing Seiko by the hand and pulling her inside, hardly able to contain her excitement. “There’s so much we could do!” 

 

“Of course I’m here.” Seiko flashed a small smile at Ruruka, allowing her to drag her inside. “What did you plan for today?”

 

Ruruka shrugged. “I wasn’t really sure! I really hoped you’d come in the end, though! And I planned a lot of things, but first...” 

 

Ruruka began rummaging in one of her pockets, and Seiko looked at her, her eyes questioning. Ruruka pulled her hand away, making a fist. She seemed to be holding something.

 

“Would you like a kiss?” 

 

“Candy already?” Seiko inquired warily, glancing at Ruruka’s fist. “Oh, alright.” 

 

“Close your eyes~” Ruruka sang, and Seiko obeyed. 

 

Ruruka unclenched her fist as Seiko’s eyelids fluttered shut, revealing nothing concealed there. She approached Seiko, reluctantly at first, but she steadily gained confidence. 

 

Ruru gently rested a hand on the pharmacist’s hip, and when she got no reaction from Seiko but a slight raise of her eyebrows, she leaned upward, cupped Seiko’s face with her other hand and pressed her lips softly to the taller girl’s. 

 

It didn’t last long; Ruruka pulled away after only a second or two, though she left her hands resting where they were, but the kiss was comforting and loving, something the confectioner didn’t give away lightly. 

 

Seiko opened her dull eyes, meeting Ruruka’s blue ones with a dazed yet happy look. She allowed a soft smile to appear on her face, and she spoke quietly. 

 

“... You still love me, then? I didn’t fuck anything up?” 

 

“Of course. You didn’t do anything wrong, Seiko-chan.” Ruruka responded, trailing her fingers down the side of the pharmacist’s body. 

 

Seiko shivered slightly at her touch, but she looked delighted. “So, what did you have planned?” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

As the two girls laughed at the cheesy straight romance movie and ate popcorn, Seiko’s thoughts were occupied by many things, the movie not being one of them. She was lost again in her daydreams when she heard a disgusted sigh from the woman next to her. 

 

“God, what amateurs,” Ruruka snorted, delicately popping another piece of popcorn in her mouth. She chewed slowly, watching the screen with a mix of disgust and curiosity. “How else do you think they could fuck this up?” 

 

“What’s wr-- … Oh.” Seiko glanced away from Ruruka and got a big eyeful of the main character’s naked ass. “That’s…” 

 

“That’s not how you have sex,” Ruruka and Seiko spoke in unison, finishing the statement together. 

 

They both stared at each other for one, silent moment, before the fakest moan either had ever heard erupted from the screen. With that, they both burst into fits of laughter, Ruruka doubling over and tears coming to Seiko’s eyes. 

 

“Th-that was absolutely the fakest sex scene I have ever witnessed in my life,” Seiko giggled as the credits began to roll, wiping crystal drops from her cheeks--all from laughter. 

 

“Wasn’t it?” Ruruka immediately launched into an impression of the main character… A mocking one, at that. “Ohh, Chad!” 

 

Seiko cackled, hitting Ruruka’s arm gently. “Stop it, you’re gonna make me cry!”

 

“But seriously,” Ruruka muttered, “That was gross.” 

 

“That’s straight people for you,” Seiko replied, her eyes glinting with amusement. 

 

Ruruka just then realized that Seiko had brushed her hair out of her face, and she immediately tore her eyes away from the credits to stare at the pharmacist. 

 

Seiko quickly looked away, turning her head from Ruruka’s gaze and pushing her silvery hair back into place over her eye. 

 

“No, wait,” Ruruka breathed, enraptured, her eyes never leaving Seiko’s face. 

 

“Mm…” Seiko let out a quick sigh and brushed her hair away again, allowing Ruruka to observe her. She just couldn't resist… Ruruka seemed so eager. 

 

Ruruka fumbled with her words, stuttering and trailing off, then starting another sentence, before just trailing off again. She stared in stunned silence at Seiko, her mouth hanging open in the slightest. 

 

“You… you have heterochromia?” Ruruka gasped, finally managing to formulate a question. 

 

“Duh.” Seiko pointed to her left eye, which was a dull, pretty blue, and her right, which was grayish-purple.

 

The confectioner just gaped at her, and Seiko shied away from her prying eyes. She moved to replace her hair in its rightful spot, but Ruruka grabbed her wrist. 

 

“Please, you’re so pretty… and why did I not know this?” Movie forgotten completely, Seiko was Ruruka’s new focus. 

 

Seiko gulped. “Um, I wore contacts when we were dating, and I kept my hair over my eye when I didn’t. … Are you mad?” 

 

Ruruka laughed, “Oh no, of course not! I’m just confused over why you didn’t tell me.” 

 

“... I didn’t know if you’d think it was weird or not,” Seiko muttered, embarrassed, but a faint, watery smile hinted her lips. 

 

“Why would I? I think it’s pretty. And really interesting,” The confectioner mused, ghosting one of her hands over Seiko’s cheek. “Oh! It’s almost seven already…” She murmured, movie and heterochromia forgotten in her disappointment. 

 

Seiko wasn’t sure whether to be happy about that or not. She decided it wasn’t worth being happy about, since Ruruka seemed to like her strange eyes.

 

‘What a scatterbrain…’ Seiko shook her head gently and smiled at the thought. 

 

“Guess I should g-go, then?” Seiko lifted herself up off of the couch, her long legs straining as she stretched, which was well-needed after hours of sitting. 

 

“I guess… ... Wait, no!” Ruruka gasped, quickly sitting up and grabbing Seiko’s arm.

 

“Huh? Why wait? I shouldn’t stay longer, I don’t want to annoy you or anything,” Seiko spoke in a slightly dejected, but sure tone--she clearly wanted to stay and accompany the pink-haired woman longer, however, she wasn’t willing to be a burden to do that. 

 

“You wouldn’t! Did you bring an overnight bag or anything? Wanna sleep over?” Ruruka’s blue eyes screamed “excitement!” and Seiko didn’t have the heart to turn her down. 

 

“Really, you want me to stay over already? Ah… It wouldn’t hurt. I have to go back home and get some stuff first, though. Is that alright?” Seiko attempted to pull her arm away from Ruru, but the confectioner held fast, with a surprising vice grip for a girl her size. 

 

Ruruka cheered, “Take me with you! I wanna see your house!” 

 

“Ruruka, I…” Seiko started, but upon seeing the pout form on Ruru’s face, she let out a soft sigh and grinned. “Fine. C’mon, then.”


End file.
